


What Kind Of Mother...

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Mama Bees [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Yang is a little overwhelmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: During a difficult moment with their daughter, Yang becomes overwhelmed and Blake finds herself stepping up to support her wife.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Mama Bees [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150673
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	What Kind Of Mother...

“Are you sure she’s-“

_“Yang!”_ Blake says firmly, shooting her wife a quick glare before looking back down at the crying baby in her arms. Little Alani’s ears had started to open and, just as her mother had told her, Alani was less than pleased by how much louder everything was now. Her chest twists violently as Alani cries, her tiny fists curled against her Mama’s chest as Blake paces back and forth, bouncing Alani and trying to sooth her and Yang at the same time. “She’s okay. This is _normal_ for cat Faunus. We’ve given her her infant pain relief. It’ll kick in and she’ll settle.”

“She sounds like she’s in so much pain.”

Blake glances up, her expression softening as she takes in the pained expression on her wife’s face. Yang’s fidgeting, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she hovers anxiously, watching with concerned eyes. Blake sighs and gently shushes Alani as she lets out a loud squall that makes Yang visibly flinch. “She is. But she’ll be okay, baby.”

Alani lets out another heartbreaking squall and _that’s_ the straw that breaks the camel's back. Yang turns sharply on her heel, her breathing growing sharp as she heads out onto the back porch and disappears outside. Blake understands, _Gods,_ does she understand. But it tears her in two to have to choose to sooth her baby over checking in on the woman she loves. 

“Shhh, my little one. I know it hurts,” She murmurs, her voice breaking a little as her child whimpers in her arms. Sighing heavily, she walks towards the nursery and settles in an armchair, gently rocking back and forth as she desperately tries to think of a way to sooth her child. “Fu- _fudge_ . What was that song Mum used to sing to _me?_ ” She murmurs to herself softly, her eyes stinging with the threat of tears as Alani lets out another sob. “Okay. Okay, okay. Let’s try this…”

_“Aloha ʻoe, aloha ʻoe_

_E ke onaona noho i ka lipo_

_One fond embrace_

_A hoʻi aʻe au_

_Until we meet again”_

Alani’s cries fade away to soft whimpers as Blake sings, though she’s not sure if it’s her medicine or the fact that listening to her Mama sing makes her feel as safe as Blake used to feel when her own mother sang to her as a child. Pausing for a moment, she leans down to kiss each of Alani’s cat ears gently, her heart melting as her baby squeaks softly, looking up at Blake with blue eyes that had yet to start changing colour, before continuing to sing.

_“ʻO ka haliʻa aloha i hiki mai_

_Ke hone aʻe nei i_

_Kuʻu manawa_

_ʻO ʻoe nō kuʻu ipo aloha_

_A loko e hana nei”_

Blake feels a soft sigh of relief leave her as she glances at Alani’s face and sees that finally, _finally,_ she had fallen asleep. Carefully, she moves and gently places her in her crib, a loving smile crossing her face as she gently runs a finger down the side of her daughter’s face. She doesn’t want to leave her… but Alani needs to rest and Blake has to check on her wife.

Blake stands up straight and grabs a baby monitor and quickly, but silently, makes her way out to where Yang is sitting against the railing of their porch, her chin resting on her bent knees. She looks up, cheeks wet with tears, and Blake feels her heart break at the _guilt_ she finds in her wife’s eyes.

“Don’t even think about apologising,” She murmurs, sitting down beside Yang and tenderly tucking her hair behind her ear, letting her fingers trail down to cup her wife’s jaw. She brushes her thumb against her cheek, wiping away tears as her own threaten to fall. “You’re allowed to need a moment, sweetheart. You’re allowed to feel a little overwhelmed. I know it’s hard seeing our little girl like that. Believe me… it hurts me to hear her cry. But I _promise_ you she’s okay. I went through the same thing when I was a baby and I have no memory of it. She won’t even remember this in a few weeks.”

“I- I know. I just—“ Yang’s voice breaks and she leans forward, her forehead finding Blake’s in search of comfort, of reassurance and _closeness_ . “I just feel so fucking _useless._ I mean… I’m her _mother._ I should be more put together than this! I should be able to help my baby! And I just- I couldn’t and I couldn’t handle hearing her in so much pain and I just… I walked out and I shouldn’t have,” Yang’s beginning to ramble anxiously now, and while Blake knows that they had been warned that Yang's emotions might be all over the place, it still makes her heart hurt to see Yang so distraught. “I don’t- I don’t want to be the parent that does that! I don’t- I don’t want to be like Raven! What kind of mother- what kind of wife—“

Blake tilts her chin forward, gently silencing Yang with a soft, barely there kiss. She feels Yang whimper quietly against her and when she pulls back, Yang’s eyes are bright with tears and she’s quick to lean forward and brush her lips against the ones that fall, kissing each one away and hoping, _praying,_ that her wife can feel how much she adores her. “You are an _amazing_ mother. You’re so tender with her, so loving. You’re so gentle and warm and full of so much love for your little girl, Yang. I’ve seen how she’ll look for you. She knows your voice. She knows Mommy is safety. _You_ are safety and love and everything she needs,” Blake whispers fiercely, _passionately,_ into Yang’s skin as she plants soft, tender kisses along her face. She pulls back, cupping Yang’s jaw and smiling at her with all of the love and devotion she has. “As for what kind of wife… you’re the kind of wife that’s home. You make me feel safe and loved and supported every single day. When I get overwhelmed, you step up. When I feel lost and scared, you hold me and remind me how much you love me. You’re intelligent and kind. You help people everyday with your prosthetic designs. Yang, you’re the strongest person I know and I would spend every day like this, loving you and loving her, if I could. I hope I can.”

“I don’t feel strong right now.”

“You _are_ strong, baby. So, so strong.” Blake says softly, nuzzling her nose against Yang’s and letting her fingers drift to Yang’s hair, scratching at that one spot on her scalp that Blake knows she finds soothing. She watches as Yang sighs, melting beneath Blake’s touch and letting out a small sniffle. “You’re just overwhelmed. I’m so used to the concept of Faunus development because I grew up with it. But you? You’re learning all of this from scratch. It’s a little scary. Even for me.”

“Yeah,” Yang mumbles, looking into Blake’s eyes and swallowing hard. “I- I’m sorry. I just… it was just so much.”

“I know… but that’s why we work as a team, right? Support each other?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, we do.” Yang reaches for one of Blake’s hands and gently threads their fingers together, bringing Blake’s hand up to kiss it tiredly. “How is she?”

“Asleep, safe and sound.” Blake says warmly, relief flooding her now that she can that Yang’s feeling a little better. She ducks forwards, peppering kisses along Yang’s mouth until she’s snorting with soft, tired giggles and pulls back. “C’mon. I think we _both_ deserve to rest too. Come nap with me?”

“Let me hold you?”

Blake nods and soon enough, they find themselves curled together on their bed, Blake held securely in Yang’s arms and planting soft, tired kisses against her neck. 

She knows that there’ll be plenty of more moments where on or the other of them gets overwhelmed and needs a break. But she knows that they can work together and get through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Blake songs to little Alani can be found here;
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1bIxMYPlas


End file.
